Multimedia players are devices that render combinations of video, audio or data content (“multimedia presentations”) for consumption by users. Multimedia players such as DVD players currently do not provide for much, if any, user interactivity during play of media content—media content play is generally interrupted to receive user inputs other than play speed adjustments. For example, a user of a DVD player must generally stop the movie he is playing to return to a menu to see the various options allowing him to select and receive features such as audio commentary or effects, actor biographies, or games.
Interactive multimedia players are devices (such devices may include hardware, software, firmware, or any combination thereof) that render combinations of interactive content concurrently with traditional video, audio or data content (“interactive multimedia presentations”). Interactive content is generally any user-selectable visible or audible object presentable alone or concurrently with other video, audio or data content. Although any type of device may be an interactive multimedia player, devices such as optical media players (for example, DVD players), computers, and other electronic devices are particularly well positioned to enable the creation of, and consumer demand for, commercially valuable interactive multimedia presentations because they provide access to large amounts of relatively inexpensive, portable data storage.
To enhance investment in all types of media content players, particularly interactive multimedia players and interactive multimedia presentations, it is desirable to provide predictable and relatively glitch-free play of video, audio or data content, and to ensure the accurate synchronization of interactive content with the video, audio, or data content.